Ordinary Day
by The Moosh
Summary: Rin is a supermodel, partying, living life, and hooking up. Her latest boyfriend actor Miroku is thrilled when the supermodel accepts his invitation to his house and top notch diner. But what happens when a certain golden eyes rock star catches her eye.R
1. Ordinary Day

Hello Everybody, BreanaSlutFacedHoe here I am working on this, I seem to have lost interest in my other story due to lack of reviews. I've seen how people are I mean seriously 240 hits and 9 reviews. I don't think that would make anyone happy. My older sister was writing a story called Whatever it's a rinses you should check it out and review when you finish. Ok. So then Here is my story.

**Ordinary Day. **

**By **

**BreanaSlutFacedHoe**

Nineteen year old Rin Jonson was to famous for her own good. All young Rin had ever wanted was to be a journalist and have a family of her own. Of course those dreams went out the door when Rin had turned fifteen and blossomed into the brunette vixen that she was. Rin had the perfect body, a flat stomach, a nice butt and breasts most Asian women would kill for. But then Rin wasn't only Asian, Rin was half European. Her now deceased mother was Italian. Her father had taken care of her before the accident that took his life last year.

Rin smiled at her current boyfriend, Miroku Hoshi, a very famous actor. He was only twenty five years old. They had started to see each other three days ago. The tabloids still hadn't caught on to the young model's new found romance. The two had met at a music video premiere, Rin had played a vampire in rock band Day Of Ends, video. Miroku was a friend of the lead vocalist, Sesshoumaru with whom Rin had to act quite intimate with on film. Miroku was quite attractive his black ponytail at the nape of his neck, and those violet eyes. Of course they didn't compare to the rich amber that belonged to Sesshoumaru.

Rin sat down in his lap. Miroku kissed her on the lips fully after leaning over her. Rin pulled the back of his head and deepened the kiss. They were doing a shoot for Axe. Rin was the girl who went nuts over it. She nipped at his lip and then to his neck after pulling him closer. Pictures flashed at being taken. Rin looked flawless her pale face and long black hair, the pink full lips tasting his, and her hazel eyes locked on his tightly, dangerously. It was ten minutes that they were like that.

"Hey guys you can stop now! The shoot is over we got our picture" Kagome said, she was Rin's sister and most hired photographer, she was one of the only Rin would work with.

Rin looked at her sister, her eyes were glazed and her lips were swollen. Miroku's lips still hadn't left Rin's flesh. Rin got out of under Miroku grabbing his hand pulling him to her dressing room for an intense make out session. Sango's eyes starred at the two jealously, Sango was another model but she was older , she wasn't the fad these days in the modeling industry. Rin had started a whole new modeling era. Taking the twenty eight year old out of the books and out of Miroku's heart, Sango had grown bitter and in the beginning of Rin's career she had made it nearly impossible for her to make it. But Rin's young face and perfect body got her through, not to mention her great energy. Besides that Sango had to work with her angles to make the camera accept her. Rin on the other hand was adored by the camera and struck every pose the right way the first time, often it was hard to pick the photo everyone thought was the best because all of her photos were amazing.

Miroku had watched the woman he had once loved change and become bitter as soon as Rin had come on the scene. Sango knew now that Rin was Miroku's new love. Sango pulled on her robe over the bikini she was wearing and walked to the table where her cell phone was dialing a number quickly.

"Hello? This is the Tokyo Ledger" a voice said on the opposite receiver

"Yes this is a an anonymous tip. Miroku Hoshi is taking out a very special lady tonight. Around eight fifteen, at the Tokyo Rose" Sango whispered into the receiver

"Thank you very much, we hope to hear from you again" the sneaky voice said quickly. Sango smiled and walked slowly to her own dressing room hearing moans of pleasure from the dressing room next to hers.

Surely enough Rin and Miroku turned up a the Tokyo Rose. Paparazzi were everywhere it was a struggle to get in even with his and her bodyguards. Miroku got pissed off when one of the paparazzi grabbed onto Rin's arms. Miroku turned around and grabbed Rin close and kissed her passionately, Rin melted into his arms.

"That's what you wanted right? Now leave me and my girlfriend alone" he said walking in the five star restaurant with Rin.

They had a romantic dinner and then got in the limo that would take them to either one's home. They chose to go to Miroku's mansion. It was beautiful, with over twenty rooms. It was done Hollywood Style. Rin and he went to his bedroom and watched three movies that he was in when he was young laughing at how young he was.

They fell asleep holding each other, Rin woke up the next morning in Miroku's arms , her hair a slight mess, her phone was ringing off the hook for about an hour before she woke up. Rin slithered out of Miroku's grasp, answering the annoying phone

"Hello?" she said drowsily.

"Have you seen the Tokyo Ledger?" Kagome cried loudly

"No" Rin said rubbing her eye

"I'm coming over Miroku's right now"

Kagome said hanging up. Rin got dressed in a white wife beater and jeans with a pair of converse. Rin walked over to Miroku biting his ear, he woke up.

"Um…hey Rin you should bear my children" he said Rin hit him upside the head

"Not right now silly" Rin said as Kagome entered the room.

"We could practice" he said.

"Do you realize her older sister is right here listening to you propose sexual intercourse with my virgin little sister?" Kagome said her eyes slightly afire.

"Oh yeah that's right. Wait Rin you're a virgin?" he said sarcastically. Rin blushed a brilliant shade of red. Kagome's widened as she turned to Rin.

"Rin are you kidding me?" Kagome asked Rin shook her head.

Kagome opened her purse and pulled out a magazine and turned to the 54th page. There was a short article under a picture of Rin and Miroku in a heated kiss.

"Miroku Hoshi, 27, our favorite male actor and Rin Jonson,19, super model. Have been spotted in one of Japans top resturaunts. Tokyo Rose, only Japan's elite dine here. We were lucky enough to get pictures of the two in a heated kiss. Where Miroku had this to say "That's what you wanted right? Now leave me and my girlfriend alone". The two are definitely dating. The two have already stared their over night sleepovers at each others homes, Miroku's being first, The two haven't been seen after entering his mansion yesterday night. But what about bitter ex. Sango Hiroshio. She hasn't been well at all since the spilt of their three year romance. Which did not end well. We are loving the new couple and will be keeping a close watch on the two. Could this be true love? Or could this be the road to a very dramatic end? Either way, The Tokyo Ledger will keep you informed every step of the way."

Kagome read from the tabloid. Kagome glared at Miroku and then looked at Rin walking out of the room she grabbed Rin and took her to the bathroom with her.

"Rin why didn't you tell me you weren't a virgin" Kagome whined

"Ummm…because you would have freaked that I lost it before you did" Rin said

"No…you didn't, wait if you did that means to Naraku" Kagome said

"Yes he was my first, at least he was good, I mean Hojo sucked from what you told me" Rin laughed.

"Well then how's Miroku?" Kagome said

"Well I haven't really gotten there yet" Rin giggled. Kagome's eyes went wide '_This is so not cool my sister is better at sex than me_' she thought.

Rin unlocked the bathroom door and dragged Kagome out with her, Kagome looked at Miroku shook her head

"Miroku, I can never look at you the same again, my imagination is ruined and its all your fault" Kagome said dramatically.

"Kagome don't you think its time for you to go" Rin said winking at her. Miroku stood behind Rin a smile on his lips as his arms wrapped around Rin's waist

"Kagome can you bring me clothes in like two hours?" Rin asked. Kagome stuck out her tongue saying yuck. As soon as the door was shut Miroku turned Rin around and kissed her passionately on the lips, Rin grabbed his neck pulling him closer, he picked her leg up and wrapped them around him while he pushed her against the door. Miroku pulled away taking her to the couch and putting her under him,

"Want to" Miroku said Rin looked at him and flipped the roles pulling his pants

"Wow! Rin don't you want to slow down a little" he said as Rin got to his prize.

"Already hard?" she giggled, then there was a knock at the door. Miroku pulled up his pants and Rin got up both obviously upset,

"Shit!" Miroku cursed as he walked to the door while Rin sat on the couch.

Inuyasha stood at the door

"Hi Inuyasha" Rin yelled jumping on him Miroku rolled his eyes

"Hi Rin" Inuyasha said hugging her back. Inuyasha looked Miroku up and down

"Oops was I interrupting something" he said Rin smiled

"Wait down stairs Inuyasha will be back in like three minutes mmmk" Rin said pulling Miroku upstairs. Inuyasha laughed

"Yea right it will take a while I'm going to watch TV" he said five minutes later Rin came down a smile on her face she sat down next to Inuyasha who looked at her in shock.

"You guys are done?" he said in disbelief, Miroku came down a smug smile on his lips his shirt not even on and pants undone.

"I'm wiped out" he said sitting down next to Inuyasha.

"That is horrible, I didn't need to know" Inuyasha groaned.


	2. Paradise

Wow I'm really sorry for make you four guys wait. My bad. I've been really retarded recently. I have a cavity it hurts like a mofo. Wah. I have to get my eye brows done and cut my hair. Ok then read on.

**Ordinary Day. **

**Paradise. 2**

**BreanaSlutFacedHoe **

Three days after Inuyasha's visit Rin was parading around in nothing but her bra and panties, Miroku's eyes nearly popped out of his head as she came over to him her hips swaying as she did, Christian Dior had let her keep some of the boas from the shoot earlier, Rin straddled his hips and wrapped the boa around his neck pulling him to her tightly locking their lips together Rin felt his jeans tighten as she kissed his neck and removed his shirt, soon they were both in nothing panting with her propped up on the kitchen counter as he pounded into her. There was a knock at the door that neither of them heard, the door opened and Kagome walked in Miroku looked back at the door slamming and distracted he didn't make it pulling out of Rin before he released. Rin rested her head on his shoulder, Kagome's eye was twitching as she watched Rin just get up and put on her robe throwing clothes at Miroku's bare body.

"My eyes have just been to hell and back" Kagome said Rin looked at her and grabbed her hand leading her to the room she was currently staying in with Miroku .

"I'm really sorry you saw that, Kags" Rin said she then realized he released inside of her. Kagome looked at Rin whose face had paled Rin sat on the bed and then ran back down stairs after she got dressed.

"Miroku you retard, no more nookie for you this week!" Rin yelled at him his face was in shock as he looked at her Kagome sat hearing this from upstairs.

"Rin, I know I'm really really really sorry, its just I turned around to see who was at the door and I got distracted before I could pull out" Miroku said to her trying to win back his daily privileges.

"Oh, I had to listen to you and make it thrilling, no thrilling to you is let see if I could potentially knock up my nineteen year old girlfriend you fag, lets be adventurous and not use a condom Rin. Lets see how good my reflexes are Rin Lets see--" Miroku cut her off by his lips crashing down to hers as he ripped her robe off and took her again on the coffee table this time. He collapsed his head resting on her chest once again he had release inside her.

"Do you really think I'm a fag, love?" he asked her Rin ran her fingers through his hair and looked at him through adoring eyes.

"Of course I do" she told him knowing this would earn her yet another romp this time halfway up the stairs against the wall on the mid landing. They stalked into the bathroom to take showers together Rin got dressed in a ruffle yellow skirt up to her knees with a white thick tanked blouse and white sandals. She stepped into the room where Kagome sat with a traumatized look on her pretty features.

"Did you guys just four times with me in the house?" Kagome said in a far off voice, Rin nodded with a small smile Kagome couldn't stand this it was too much to know her little sister had been getting more sex than her.

"You've been requested for another video by Day of Ends, its supposed to be part to of the last one so it should be interesting" Kagome said dreamy eyes.

"I don't know Miroku probably wouldn't be comfortable with it, I mean the Sesshoumaru part" Rin said she didn't want to make Miroku feel threatened.

"You practically live with him, you guys are always on top of each other so I honestly think he has nothing to be threatened by" Kagome said with a smile.

"I'll be right back I called Kaede and asked her for an instant semen remedy" Rin said walking out the door, Kagome sat on the bed and closed her eye but the sight of Miroku and Rin filled her imagination. She flailed around for a little bit rolling around on the bed. Miroku passed by and saw this .

"Juju did you change the sheet on the bed this morning you know I told you about the mess Rin and I made" he said watching Kagome stop rolling around and hop off the bed immediately.

"No sir, I completely forgot I will change them at once" Juju said running off. Miroku smiled at Kagome's uneasiness. Rin returned, apparently all would be well after she took the morning after pill since it wasn't even the morning after. Kagome decided to leave before any potential nightmare causing events happened to occur. Rin sat in Miroku's lap and kissed his neck while he watched the game playing with his hair as she did twirling it with her fingers. She started unbuttoning his shirt, he kept watching the game as she kissed down his chest and then she drove him wild making him forget about the game. Miroku kissed Rin on the top of her forehead and smiled as she burrowed into his chest. And wrapping her arms around him, They laid there sweat make their skin shine. Inuyasha casually walked in and threw a sheet over the couple.

"Sorry Rin did Kagome tell you about the new video Sesshoumaru wants you in it" Inuyasha said Rin felt Miroku slightly tense up, she straddled Miroku's hips and pulled the sheet up covering her self as she sat up to look at Inuyasha. Miroku moaned softly at the feel of her rubbing up against him, he grabbed her hips and tried to make them grind with his but she hit him really hard on the head.

"Can you wait, jeez, damn pervert" Rin said after hitting him, she got up and threw a pillow and most of his clothes to him, then she found hers.

"So, I see you decided on the new single. Which on is it?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Its Dead Blooms, or something gay like that" Inuyasha said blushing.

"I will so do it, tell me when you guys start filming again, oh man is Sango going to be there, she really hates me" Rin said.

"Don't worry she isn't going to be in this I don't think, but she's only like that cause you have Miroku" Inuyasha said.

"Well I really wish she didn't hate me for such a trivial reason, you know what I mean?" Rin said sighing.

"Jeez Rin cant you put some clothes on" Miroku said.

"Well sorry that you practically ripped everything I was wearing to shreds" she said matter of factly.

"Well its not my fault you seduced me" Miroku said Rin laughed.

"Please, you are always trying to get me in the sac, not even wherever its physically possible. If there weren't such a thing as nude laws you'd probably try to get me in the middle of the street" Rin said to him.

"You're the one who was on me though, didn't you see Inuyasha?" Miroku whined

"I know your history Miroku I think I'm on Rin's side" he said with a grin.

"Fine then , nobody cares. I'm just a male specimen for this crazy woman's pleasure" he sulked.

Rin grabbed a big t shirt that was on the couch and put it on, Miroku looked at her and came up behind her putting his arms around her waist.

"Miroku go away not right now" she mumbled as she fixed her schedule so she could be in the video and even spend some extra time with the guys.

"Come on baby" he pleaded, Rin kicked him.

"I'm not in the mood right now can't you see I'm working?" she snapped at him as she went back to fixing her schedule.

"So how long are you going to be booked?" he asked sulkily.

"I have six photo shoots and they want to start the music video on Sunday, so I'm booked the whole week. I should probably go home and set up a hotel reservation" Rin said.

"For what?" Miroku asked.

"Well they are shooting most of the music video in Paris" Rin said excitedly.

"So you'll be gone for like a month" he said sadly. Rin looked at him and kissed his shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll be thinking of how much I miss you the whole time okay, maybe I'll pick up some new lingerie" she said teasing him, he pushed her backward away from her little black schedule book.

After an intense make out session Rin got all her stuff and called a limo to take her home. Flashes bombarded her view as she walked to her own mansion. "Ms. Jonson is it true you are carrying Miroku Hoshi's child?" "Rin are you really marrying Miroku Hoshi?" "Are you really responsible for the break up of Sango and Miroku?" Those were the things she usually heard while struggling to her front door, but she wondered was she really the cause of the one time power couple's bad break up. Rin pushed these things from her head as she pack.


	3. Planes Rides

**Ordinary Day.**

**The Plane Ride.3**

**-**

**BreanaSlutFacedHoe**

Rin stood in front of her closet once full of clothes and now filled with near to nothing. Kagome was by her side her jaw if physically possible would be on the floor.  
"I don't think you need that many clothes, I mean your closet is almost completely empty. It was fuller than three corner boutiques, and you have stairs to your shoe closet" Kagome said looking at Rin's multiple suitcases., Rin glanced at her and then clapped her hands and maids began putting all her clothes back into the closet. Kagome once again watched in awe.  
"You are completely right, I could buy new clothes in Paris. I mean isn't that why they call Paris the fashion capital of the world" Rin giggled at the thought of new clothes. Kagome looked at her and smiled. Rin started to walk away with one small bag her, messenger bag. The doorbell rang Rin ran to the door, she was in a pair of boy shorts and a near see through shirt with no bra. Rin opened the door with a smile on her face expecting to see Miroku and there stood Sesshoumaru his emotionless face his eyes trailed from her eyes to her feet then back to her eyes.  
"Hey Sesshoumaru, What are you doing here?" Rin asked letting him in he couldn't take his eyes off of her, then as he recalled she was going out with his best friend.  
"My brother went ahead, to Paris. He apparently wanted to check out the hotel and the shooting areas. I was told to have you leave with me today and have Kagome come tomorrow night. We have to get you acquainted with Paris" he said his silky voice leaving his throat.  
"Yea I just have to put a pair of jeans and a bra on" Rin said. Sesshoumaru looked at her his honey eyes capturing her she felt as if she would melt into his arms at any moment.  
"I think you look fine the way you're dressed right now" he told her seductively in her ear. Rin's eyes widened as she blushed at his closeness. Rin stepped away she felt herself slightly getting turned on so she pranced to her bedroom and put on her jeans and bra, she slipped on a pair of white flip flops still blushing from Sesshoumaru's breath on her ear. Kagome looked at her.

"What did I tell you about answering the door when you aren't decent?" she asked like a mother.

"I was expecting Miroku or something, its not like him to not come say bye to me, or at least call" Rin whined Kagome patted her head like a puppy as she picked up her bag. Sesshoumaru knocked on the door to her bedroom and walked in, Rin looked at his tight fitting black tank, and fitted straight leg jeans with converse, show his tattooed sleeve proudly it was a proud taiyoukai fiercely barring its fags it was truly a work of art everyone knew there hidden somewhere in the tattoo was his loves name, all of his best friends had tried to find the name and never did, the chances of finding that would be like trying to find a small diamond in a mountain of zirconium.

"The plane is going to leave in an hour, so we should get going to the airport besides I have some errands I have to run and I refuse to come back here" Sesshoumaru said to her. Rin smiled hugged Kagome said a silent see you later and got in the passenger's seat of Sesshoumaru's escalade.

"So do you mind if we swing by Miroku's really quick I wanted to say goodbye to him" Rin said Sesshoumaru looked at her and gave her a small smile. Rin smiled as well. '_Paris is the city of love…hope Miroku doesn't think I'm going to steal her, but then maybe…I'll try_' Sesshoumaru thought with a slight smirk on his lips. Rin saw his unintended smirk and smiled leaning her head on the window, before long they were pulling up in Miroku's drive way. Rin hopped out of the car with Sesshoumaru trailing behind her she opened the door with her key and saw Miroku sleeping on the couch, Rin kneeled by him for a moment before going to his kitchen and getting a drink of water she came back and he was still fast asleep. Rin kissed his eye lids and then bit his nose lightly before kissing his lips softly. Sesshoumaru felt very out of place watching this tenderness. Miroku woke up with a small smile on his lips. Rin smiled at him, he sat up and Rin sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey, I came to say goodbye since you didn't call me, or come over. I'm going to miss you" Rin said.

"I'm so glad you came Sango called me today, she wants me to leave you. But I told her I wouldn't leave you" Rin kissed him as the words escaped his lips.

"As much as I'd hate to break up this movie scene moment, Rin and I have a plane to catch" came the cold voice of Sesshoumaru as he looked Miroku in the eye. Rin kissed Miroku one last time and got in the passenger seat of the car.

"Keep an eye on her for me, Sess" Miroku said tapping the car with his hand. Sesshoumaru pulled out and sped away from the house and then straight to the airport. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru who led her to Day Of Ends' private jet. Rin walked inside it and there were four different doors one with Sesshoumaru's room and the main room had a bar and a strip pole. Rin laughed at the very rock star interior of the plane. Rin ran to Sesshoumaru's room where he had disappeared, and she jumped on his bed landing on her stomach., she kicked off her shoes and rolled around before stretching her arms and legs across the bed. Sesshoumaru walked in while she was stretching. S

"What are you doing in here?" Sesshoumaru asked sitting on the corner of his bed.

"Well jeez its just the two of us on a twelve hour flight to Paris" Rin said sitting up on the bed Indian style.

"Go watch a movie in the living room" Sesshoumaru said trying to get her out of his room.

"But I'll be so lonely come, Sess. We used to hang out all the time like this why not now?" Rin asked.

"You are going out with my best friend, just hanging out with you feels wrong to me" Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru, come on get over it, we were both drunk and it was nearly a year ago…just because it happened doesn't mean we can't hang out the way we used to" Rin said, Sesshoumaru looked at he and shrugged his shoulders remembering how they used to hang out in front of each other, barely presentable she would be running around in boxers and a bra and he was be sitting on his couch in his jeans and socks playing video games.

"Rin, its different now. Miroku wouldn't like it at all" Sesshoumaru said.

"Since when have you cared about what other people felt?" Rin said walking out of his room. She shimmied out of her pants and threw off her shirt while digging in her bag for boxers, suddenly something hit her back she looked down to find a pair of boxers on the floor. Rin slipped them on and Sesshoumaru came out in his jeans. He poured himself a drink moonshine, one single shot could have you wasted. Rin smiled at him and grabbed the guitar hero and through one of the wireless guitars at him he looked at her. They played for six hours of the ride. Rin sat on the couch tired of losing she stuck her tongue at him.

"What did you really think you could win I am hands down the best in the band at this game?" Sesshoumaru said sitting next to her.

"Oh shut up you damn show off" Rin looked at his drink he left it untouched.

"Are you going to drink that?" Rin asked him with a small evil smile.

"You drink half and I'll drink the other half, that's some really strong stuff" Sesshoumaru said throwing the guitar down Rin drank most it leaving him only a small buzzing sip.

"What the hell you greedy little freak" he said drinking the little bit that was left, five minutes later Rin was giggling uncontrollably. Rin sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him, Sesshoumaru put his arms around her waist. Rin buried her face in the crook of his neck and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru felt her steady heart beat against him and her breathing was soft even a soft purring sound came from her, Sesshoumaru stood up carrying her light body to his room where he laid her down on his bed and looked at her lips that were slightly parted full pink and tempting the hell out of him, in a moment of weakness Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her lips softer than a feathers touch. Rin rolled over giving him a better look at all her god given curves that he was right now cursing his own god given gifts.


	4. Paris

Ordinary Day.  
Paris.4

BreanaSlutFacedHoe

"What the hell you greedy little freak" he said drinking the little bit that was left, five minutes later Rin was giggling uncontrollably. Rin sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him, Sesshoumaru put his arms around her waist. Rin buried her face in the crook of his neck and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru felt her steady heart beat against him and her breathing was soft even a soft purring sound came from her, Sesshoumaru stood up carrying her light body to his room where he laid her down on his bed and looked at her lips that were slightly parted full pink and tempting the hell out of him, in a moment of weakness Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her lips softer than a feathers touch. Rin rolled over giving him a better look at all her god given curves that he was right now cursing his own god given gifts.

Rin smiled as she yawned stretching her arms Sesshoumaru had just gotten out of the shower and was quietly digging through his bag for a pair of jeans and a band tee. Rin swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up with another yawn, Sesshoumaru turned around looking at the goddess, he in turn looked like a god water was dripping from his hair down his perfectly toned chest the only thing covering his body was a towel slung around his waist. Rin walked around him with a heavy blush tinted across her cheeks, Rin walked out of the room and into the living room. She grabbed the strip pole with on hand and swung around it wrapping her leg around it and throwing her head back sexily as she spiraled downward. Sesshoumaru stood watching her he was now fully dressed in a white thermal with a black vest and black jeans with boots a few silver chains around his neck. Rin looked up a sexy pout on her face Sesshoumaru looked at her his gold eyes were in flames but not angry, not lustful, only passionate.  
"I'm going to let go, you better catch me okay?" she said she gave him second to process this and then let herself fall into his arms which as silently promised were there to catch her as she fell.  
"Rin you're a nut job. I hope you know that" Sesshoumaru said Rin was looking at his tattoo as if trying to find the hidden name, he smiled kind of hoping she would find the name.  
"I wonder why you never let any of your girl friends look for the name in there, I wish I knew where it was" Rin said out loud, Sesshoumaru pushed her softly to the couch where she landed.  
"Rin, I don't let girls look because women are usually more clever than men. Besides you were out for about seven hours, the plane is running a little late" Sesshoumaru said looking at Rin.  
Rin stood up off the couch, and looked into his honey like eyes  
"You know, sometimes I wish you'd tell me who's name is in there seriously, I mean I've known you since I was fifteen" Rin said  
"And I've known you since I was nineteen, but that doesn't mean you'd let me do things that you'd let your best friend do" Sesshoumaru said. Rin rolled her eyes at him with a smile. The pilot told them they would be landing soon, after changing into clothes Rin sat down next to Sesshoumaru awaiting the smooth landing they were promised. After the pilot landed the plane Sesshoumaru and Rin stepped out the cameras flashed a million times as they struggled to get into the limo, Rin sat holding her head.  
"That's what happens when you are greedy and you take other peoples drinks" Sesshoumaru said grabbing an aspirin from his pocket and the driver handed Rin a bottle of water, she took the pills from Sesshoumaru's hands and downed the water quickly. Rin leaned on his shoulder and waited to get to the hotel. After the aspirin took affect Rin was looking out the window excitedly like a child in a candy store. Sesshoumaru smiled at her as the driver stopped in front of an extravagant five star hotel. It was so grand and beautiful. They took Rin's bags and Sesshoumaru led her to their room.  
"We have to share a room" Sesshoumaru said to her more spitting it out slightly afraid of her reaction.  
"What! Why aren't there any more rooms in this place?" Rin said overdramatically.  
"All the rooms are booked and this is the only one left don't worry I'll take the couch" Sesshoumaru said.  
Rin laughed at him "Don't worry. I don't mind sharing a bed with you, besides its not like we are going to go all hormonal and stuff" Rin smiled. Sesshoumaru looked at her, a smile was spread across her face.  
"Miroku wouldn't like this one bit, not one single bit. I'm telling you just the tabloids are going to bother him" Sesshoumaru said watching Rin jump on the king size bed.  
"Sesshoumaru, Miroku completely trusts us, and I wouldn't do anything I could avoid to hurt him" Rin said Sesshoumaru sat on the bed next to her. Inuyasha stormed into the room.  
"Can you believe this! I can't share a room with that woman's crazy sister. She is always yelling at me. I can't stand her. I might shoot myself" he growled throwing a small tantrum.  
"Hey she isn't so bad, its just she likes to have things a certain way. Kagome is one of the most annoying amazing people I know" Rin said quickly jumping to the defense of the only family she had left.  
"Rin, I'm not saying I hate the woman. I'm only saying she drives me nuts, she got mad at me because I once forgot to shut the toilet seat at your house" Inuyasha said. Rin smiled.  
"Sesshoumaru gave me a hickey in the last video we did together, she went ballistic on him. I thought it was hilarious" Rin giggled.  
"Yea, she cursed my lips to hell forevermore. I think you should deal with it. I mean I have to share a room with Rin don't I. This girl drinks everything before you can even get a sip" Sesshoumaru said.  
"That's not true he is a liar" Rin said  
"Yea, but its different because you get to share a bed with a model, not the models sister" Sesshoumaru smirked at Inuyasha said this.  
"Either way neither of you are getting anything that comes with sharing a bed with a model or her sister" Rin said thinking about Miroku this whole situation would make him uncomfortable. Rin looked at Inuyasha then Sesshoumaru.  
"Rin jeez we can dream, besides we wouldn't want to kill Miroku's heart now would he" Inuyasha said he walked out of the room.  
"Well I have a great idea lets go shopping. I packed pretty much nothing so I need some stuff." Rin smiled she grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and dragged him out of the room.  
"Last time I was here with my mother, she dragged me along this street, very famous for its Houte Couture, as you is very rare. Only two thousand women in the world buy a houte couture item a year" Sesshoumaru said.  
"I know where you're talking about, Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré. Its also where the palace Elysee is along" Rin said countering his knowledge of the legendary street.  
Sesshoumaru smiled at her as she dove into a boutique, she went in there spending nearly three thousand dollars on two couture ball red carpet dresses.

Then they hit Dior, and Gucci for some casual clothes. Rin had nearly a hundred new outfits, then Rin made Sesshoumaru go clothes lingerie shopping with her, Rin tried on a sexy low cut see through lace dress with a thong it hugged her beautifully, Sesshoumaru looked at her he almost got hard at the sight of her. He gave her a thumbs and pushed her back into the store's dressing room. The next she came out in was a black and green lycra mini dress with a lace up front, Sesshoumaru figured they had to be leaving soon. After six more sexy pieces, Rin decided to get them all and had them gift wrapped, they gave her a free vibrator for her near two thousand spending. Rin smiled and accepted the gift with a strong blush across her cheeks. Sesshoumaru smiled Rin was waving goodbye to the cashier as she exited falling into Sesshoumaru's arms outside in the side walk cameras went nuts flashing pictures. Rin got up on her own to feet and rushed into the limo, worried about what the paparazzi would say about this small misunderstanding.

"Don't worry, Miroku won't believe it he hates tabloids you know that" Sesshoumaru said looking into her eyes.

"I know its just, sometimes…I'm scared he might believe them" Rin said '_Sometimes I wish he did_' they both thought.

Sesshoumaru got out of the car his emotionless mask in place as they ran into the set for the music video.

"Its amazing" Rin said her voice showing her awe of the beautiful fields and even an old fashioned mansion.

"I know, maybe I should let you in on our theme" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk, knowing she hated it when you lead her on about secrets.

"Tell me, Tell me" she begged tugging on his arm.

"An angel falls from the sky and lands in the devils arms, he falls in love with her but she wants nothing to do with him. He locks her in a dungeon waiting for the day she will love him too. But unable to return his feelings the angel stays in the dungeon for years, until the devil gives her to his son as a birthday present, she falls madly in love with him, but in the end the son kills her for denying his father the love he so desired" Sesshoumaru said Rin sat loving the very idea.

"Does that mean I get to be the angel?" Rin asked with a smile, Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I get to be the devil's son. Which means as I always dreamed I get to kill you" Sesshoumaru joked Rin smacked his arm playfully.

"I can't wait till we start shooting" Rin smiled.

****

Three Days Later

Kagome stood before Rin with Tokyo Quest, another popular gossip magazine.

"Rin What have I told you about setting yourself up for scandal!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru smiled to himself looking at the cover it was a picture of him and Rin that day at outside the lingerie store.

"eh hem…Sesshoumaru Sakishima, 23 and Rin Jonson 19, have been spotted at the almost too trendy lingerie shop for most celebrity couples, shopping for nearly ten sets. What happened to our dear Miroku Rin dropping him so fast? Of course we could never blame you look at the eyes on that savvy rock star, not to mention he's got the face of a god and he isn't as grandpa like as your last dish. Is Miroku out of the picture? Can we expect Rin to stay with him after being in Paris with this rockin babe? Hmmm girls what would you do? Rin Paris is not only the city of love but also the city of romance, don't crush to many hearts in your super star like rain ok. Til Next time Tokyo Quest" Kagome read outloud. Sesshoumaru laughed, Rin looked like she was going to freak out but followed Sesshoumaru and tried to laugh it out.

"Its really nothing Kagome, but I should probably call Miroku right now" Rin said.

Sesshoumaru stood up and took Rin's phone.

"This would be the perfect time to test his trust in you, don't you think?" Sesshoumaru said handing her phone.

"Yea you're right Sess. It would be ridiculous for him to believe that" Rin said.

Kagome stood watching him basically hypnotize her with the rich amber of his eyes.

"Rin I need to talk to you alone" he said walking to the door of the hotel room.

"Sure, I'll be right back Kagome" Rin said following him out of the hotel room leaving Kagome thinking.

_**Flashback. **_

_It was about a year and a half ago. Rin sat in front of Kagome she had gotten her first hickey, and Kagome was very upset about this. See because Kagome hadn't gotten one and hadn't even had a proper boyfriend yet. Rin sat scared of what her older sister would say about the situtation. _

_"Who did this to you?" Kagome asked as if the person were scum. _

_"We were drunk really it was an accident just some making out, so don't get mad about it. It was Sesshoumaru" Rin said almost the whole truth leaving out some minor **major** details Kagome's eyes became saucers as she looked at her sister's neck. _

_"Ok, I'll forgive him only because he was drunk and so are you, but don't forget you are going out with Naraku and he is very into you. Just tell me when something like this happens. I want to be there for you for everything. I'm really sorry about dad we hope he comes out of the coma" Kagome said. Rin smiled up at her. _

_Sesshoumaru walked his stoic mask on as he picked up Rin's hand and dragged her outside to the porch, Kagome stood on the otherside of the door with a glass cup, she could hear their mummbled slurs of speech. _

_"No one can know about what happened, especially Kagura. ok" Sesshoumaru voice mummbled._

_"As long as you promise not to tell anyone about this, especially Naraku. I won't be seeing him for a week or two so this stupid thing will be gone by then" Rin's barely audible slur came. _

_Kagome sighed in relief and sat down on the couch to watch a bit of tv. Hojo called Kagome answered her phone. _

_"Yes last night was a dream...Hojo you were the best...but the only one I ever hope to have" Kagome lied about it, he had been sloppy his kisses wet and all over the place. Rin smiled as she walked through the door and both sisters fell on the couch giggling._

_**End Flashback. **_

Kagome thought alittle hard and ran to the kitchen of the huge hotel room and got a cup putting it against the door, but after five minutes of hearing nothing she walked to sulk on the couch.


	5. Paris 2

**Ordinary Day**

**MyLittleMooshMooshFace**

Rin stood in the hallway Sesshoumaru's molten honey eyes on her body, she thought she would catch on fire, in a small way she did. Sesshoumaru stopped looking at her as his sensitive hearing caught the sound of a glass being held up to the door, and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards their hotel room. Rin looked up at him in the eyes his were too busy running up and her neck, the exposed flesh driving him insane, that was his sweet spot. Rin felt acid running through her veins pain radiated through her and she grabbed on to the back of his neck bringing her lips to his. His arms wrapped around her tightly his skin was like dry ice, it was so cold it burned like fire, Sesshoumaru pulled her up by her butt and her legs wrapped around him, his hands left her and started to pull her blue shirt over her head, Rin unbuttoned his shirt with ease as she let her hands run over his chiseled torso.

He thought this was unfair and unhooked her strapless bra with one hand and his lips seized her neck sucking lightly while nipping her skin with his teeth, moans escaped her lips as she arched against him this made him smirk to himself as he walked over to the bed laying her beneath him. Inuyasha walked in seeing a sweating Sesshoumaru holding a sweating Rin, and they wore nothing Rin was sleeping an exhausted yet content look on her face a smile on her lips. Sesshoumaru didn't even notice Inuyasha standing watching the scene that looked like two high school sweethearts in love. She was cuddled into him their arms wrapped around each other. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

" Sesshoumaru the phone is for you, its Miroku" Inuyasha said, he was in slight shock as Sesshoumaru stood up softly so as not to wake her up.

"Who is on the phone?" Sesshoumaru asked again, Inuyasha giving him the phone his mouth was slightly astray.

**M - Hey Sesshoumaru **

**S - Hey Miroku what are you doing right now?**

**M - I saw the tabloid it was pretty weird to see my best friend and my girlfriend**

**S - Miroku what's wrong with you, you've never believed those before why start now?**

**M - Why is Rin always the leading female in your videos?**

**S - She's good publicity, Its to promote the band. **

**M - So then I should feel better right? I'm on my way up to your suite**

**S - Well I'll see you then. **

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment and then looked at the sleeping beauty that laid exhausted in his bed a light purring noise coming from her. He shook her gently and then watched as her eyes slowly opened his eyes meeting hers, Rin looked up at him with a small smile on her lips.

"Miroku is on his way up, you have to get dressed right now" Sesshoumaru told her, her russet eyes spread wide and she started to scramble getting dressed as fast as she could, Kagome knocked on the door, Rin made her self presentable and sat in the living room with Inuyasha on the couch. Kagome stood in the doorway with an anxious faced Miroku looking for her, then his eyes relaxed when he looked at her, completely clothed hair normal in a ponytail, he strode passed Sesshoumaru and then sat beside Rin, if Sesshoumaru didn't have so much control he would have ripped Miroku away from her, because in his eyes Rin was his and no one else's and she would never be anyone's but him.

"Rin I missed you so much" Miroku said, Rin looked at him with a small forced smile, he put his hand on her knee.

"Miroku, its only been a week or two, I mean I'm working. You can't do this all the time this is my job I'm a model I'm going to have to travel around, and I'm going to be around men, different men, I'll be modeling with them so you can't go all paranoid just because you read a tabloid" Rin said looking him the eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry its just we are so far from each other" Miroku said he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room, Sesshoumaru heart was on fire, a furious burning in his blood. Miroku held Rin's arms above her head and he kissed her lips passionately. Rin let him kiss her not returning it and not rejecting it. A blue flash blinded them both and Miroku pulled away from her. Rin looked at him softly and hugged him, purely for the camera. Miroku's arms wrapped around her thin waist with a smile as his eyes gazed into hers. They walked to Kagome's room and Miroku pulled Rin to his body tightly. Rin pushed him away.

"I'm tired, Miroku. I wanna sleep" she said missing the warmth of Sesshoumaru's body next to hers in the bed they shared, looking at her Miroku was slightly upset expecting hot sex from her, and here she was going to sleep. This wasn't something he wanted to let happen not one bit.

"Rin, I missed you a lot, please" he said practically begging her to just spread her legs and let him do what he pleased. Rin looked at him angrily.

"I told you no, I'm tired and I intend to get some rest some of us have things we are working on, you better watch yourself Miroku. You don't want to become a dried up Hollywood Has been" Rin said venomously, she wasn't his whore she wasn't on the clock for him, so how dare he even beg. Miroku slapped her across the face his hand making hard contact with her soft skin. Rin brought a hand gingerly to her face which had his red hand print on it, he looked at her his eyes spread wide and in shock. Tears began to form in Rin's eyes he opened his mouth to speak but the words didn't come.

"Rin, I'm so sorry it was an accident" he tried to say as his words took form. Rin just looked up at him.

"……" Nothing came from Rin she just stared at him shocked and slightly scared, Miroku put his hand over hers and then he kissed her lightly on the lips, she let tears come racing down her cheeks, and pushed him away from her.

"I want you to go back to Japan. I really don't want to see you right now……" Rin said, Miroku looked at her angrily.

"I'm actually working on a movie right now. I left the set to come see you" he said touching her arms.

"That just shows bad work, if you are working on a movie leaving for something as little as a tabloid. Just go Miroku" Rin said anger flowing through her veins. Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway he had heard the slap and then Miroku's reflexive apology. Miroku stormed out not even noticing Sesshoumaru in the hall. He slipped in and sat next to Rin wrapping an arm around her shoulder. then he saw it the red handprint on her face. Rin wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into him, Sesshoumaru's arms draped around her body. Then he used his finger to raise her chin and then he kissed her gently on the lips, she returned his kiss, he carried her to their room after she had fallen asleep and put her in the bed and crawled in next to her. his arms wrapped around her body hugging her to him.


	6. Music Video, Paris 3

**Ordinary Day. **

**My Little Moosh Moosh Face. **

In the morning Sesshoumaru woke up with his arms still wrapped around her. He looked at her sleeping face, she was beautiful her dark eyelashes were closed touching her cheeks. Her lips looked pinker than usual and they were slightly moist as her breath left her. Sesshoumaru kissed her lightly. His thoughts drifting to the occurrence that happened not only a year ago.

**Flashback. **

_His gold eyes watched sipping vodka from his red plastic cup. She was eighteen and he watched as she danced alone in the middle of the crowd two of her own liquor filled cups in both of her hands. Then a boy with red hair grabbed her waist and kissed Rin pulled away but he held her tightly. Sesshoumaru walked over as sober like as he could. _

_"Get your dirty hands off of my woman" his dangerous tone spilling from his lips. _

_"Thank you, Sesshoumaru" Rin slurred she had obviously been scared by the event. _

_"Naraku would have been pissed if anything happened to you" Rin smiled as Sesshoumaru said someone bumped into her and her beer spilled all over her white tank top and since she had been so careless as to not wear a bra. Everyone could see what was supposed to be hidden under her shirt. _

_"Lets get you upstairs" Sesshoumaru said wrapping his arm around her waist keeping her front facing him as he led her up the stairs. _

_Sesshoumaru laid in the bed and Rin laid beside him she faced him and sooner than not she began to drift into sleep. He watched her she looked beautiful sleeping beside him her lips were lightly moist and he took this chance and kissed her lightly. _

**End Flashback. **

Sesshoumaru looked her and kissed her lips again at the memory it was a fond memory which he would always welcome into his mind. Rin grabbed his arm and cuddled into him he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him. They were soon breathing in unison. Inuyasha walked into the room he facial expression was less than surprised.

"So Sesshoumaru, when are you guys planning to wake up?" he asked his older brother.

"We'll wake up in an hour or two" Rin's voice came just above a whisper. Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep not long after he kissed her. Rin smiled at the thought of his lips touching hers gently.

"Why don't you just leave Miroku?" Inuyasha said lightly.

"I can't not just yet. It will destroy him and Sesshoumaru's relationship if I do it now. I don't want to be the cause of them losing all those years of friendship." Rin said lightly not wanting to wake up the man whose arms she was cradled in.

Rin's eyes were affixed on Sesshoumaru's tattoo as Inuyasha walked out of the room without a word. Rin didn't know where to look for the name she was starting at a blank idea.

"You know I can feel your eyes burning a hole in my arm." Sesshoumaru said to her, his eyes still closed.

"Why won't you just tell me then?" Rin smiled at him as she asked her pearly whites shining.

"Because I'm sure you already have an idea of who it is" he told her,

"I really don't" Rin said sitting up Sesshoumaru sat up too.

"Does your cheek hurt?" he asked a light bruise had formed not to noticeable.

"A little..." Rin lifted a hand to her cheek she flinched a little at the touch of her own hand.

"I would never hurt you" Sesshoumaru told her grabbing her hand tightly and pulling her against him.

"I know...you've always been there to protect me...just like at the party" Rin said wrapping her arms around his body.

'_I love you_' she thought to herself. Rin claimed the shower as hers for the morning. She put her hair in a ponytail and brought a finger to her lips where she remembered the feeling of his kiss even though she had been pretending to be asleep, how deceptive of her. She grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans with a sky blue tank top and a pair of sneakers. As Rin walked into the bathroom to get her brush which she forgot in there, Sesshoumaru had just dropped his towel to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Sess." Rin said shutting the door with a strong blush on her face.

"Why so shy? You act like you've never seen me naked before." he teased her.

"Hurry up and get dressed Sesshoumaru we are going to be late for the music video." Rin told him. But as she heard him rustling around in there she thought of how good he looked his body wet from the water his hair was dripping and lips looked so much fuller. Rin couldn't help herself and she opened the door and he stood there in his jeans.

"Bet you wish you didn't tell me to hurry up and get dressed" he told her pulling a black shirt over his head.

"No I was just going to tell you once again to hurry up and get dressed" Rin lied he could tell it was a sad attempt. Rin walked out of the room and to Kagome's.

"Kagome I need to talk to you" Rin said to her older sister.

"Speak" Kagome said with a smile as she ate her breakfast.

"Miroku slapped me yesterday" Rin told her sister, Kagome's eyes widened and she grabbed her sister's shoulders.

"I'll kill him, are you ok?" she yelled loudly.

"I'm fine...but I said some nasty things to him" Rin said.

"It doesn't matter, he knows that your face and your body is your career. If anything happens to either you will be done. We should sue him" Kagome said, she began looking through her blackberry for Rin's lawyer.

"No Kagome. Its fine. Its not even that bad a bruise" Rin said. Kagome looked at her.

"YOU HAVE A BRUISE! I'll KILL HIM" Rin looked at Kagome as she yelled angrily.

"Kagome listen ok. I provoked him. Its not going to happen again. I know it won't besides its not even that bad" Rin tried to calm down her sister.

"Rin if this ever happens again. I am suing him for you" Kagome said returning to her cereal angrily.

**Music Video Shooting. **

"CUT!!!" the angry red headed director yelled. "Inuyasha you are in love with this woman, stop making funny faces at her and just kiss her already!" she yelled at Inuyasha held Rin tightly,

"Can me and Sesshoumaru just switch?" Inuyasha asked the director.

"Fine anything to get this done by midnight" the director said grabbing her head. "LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION!!!" she yelled loudly.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin tightly around the waist and forcefully kissed her lips, her small hands pressed against his chest he looked at her menacingly and threw her to the floor. Rin let tears fall freely from her almond shaped eyes. Sesshoumaru turned and locked the dungeon door.

Inuyasha walked in its obviously been years since anyone walked in to this dungeon. But this is where his birthday present was. She laid her eyes on the demon that stood before her his gold eyes were so much more innocent then the Devil who claimed to love her so many years ago. She found herself in love with this monster that she'd been taught to hate. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to him and brought his clawed finger to her throat and he killed her.

**End Music Video Shooting.**

* * *

**A/N : Hi there guys its the Moosh. I'm really sorry about such an undeserved wait. Anyways My sisters movie comes out on June 12th. Check it out I'll be at the theater watching that day. Ten days before my birthday talk about stealing the thunder. But yea here it is. I write when I have time. Read when I have no ideas and hang out with friends when I'm depressed. **

**I'm in love with a boy who doesn't remember i exist. that really sux doesn't it. **


	7. Coming Home

**Ordinary Day. **

**Chapter 7 : Coming Home.**

Rin walked out of the set with a smile, her eyes were shining. Everyone stood with a smile on their faces even Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru threw Rin over his shoulder and proceeded to drop her on the small mat her back in the fake dungeon.

"Stay there until you're in love with me" he joked.

"Well we don't want you're beautiful son to kill me, so you should probably let me out now" Rin smiled holding the bars.

"We both know that you'd definitely be in there forever" Sesshoumaru smiled at her, it was intoxication when he smiled the kind of smile that could get her dazed better than any liquor.

Sesshoumaru opened the door. Everyone took a picture with a great big smile. Rin was on Sesshoumaru's shoulders and Kagome was on Inuyasha's. Rin and Kagome held hands tightly.

"I'll send everyone their picture in the mail now all of you go home" the fiery director shouted. So they left fast so they could pack their bags and get on the plane to the place where they lived. Sesshoumaru was looking for a new house closer to the city. Miroku was supposed to help but Rin doubted that Sesshoumaru would want Miroku to help him with that after what had transpired in the hotel. Rin would help him but she still had to do some photo shoots.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin his gold eyes running up and down her body, he wanted her. He could the slight tightening in his pants, he knew it would go away eventually but not soon enough. He wondered if he could get her to ride on the private jet. Rin was trying to get someone to tie her corset in the back she insisted on wearing ever since they bought it in a small boutique with a lot of interesting pieces that Rin had fallen in love with. Sesshoumaru grabbed the silk ribbon strings in that she held in her hands, she felt his warm fingers on hers and let hers fall from his grasp a small blush spreading on her cheeks. Sesshoumaru pulled them to tighten the top and then tied the ribbon slowly letting his fingers occasionally graze the skin of her back. He backed away.

"Thank you" Rin said her voice was sweet as it filled his ears, he just nodded at her and looked at the way it hugged her. Again his pants seemed to tighten while he let his eyes linger on her neck, which always seemed to invite his lips. Sesshoumaru touched her shoulder everyone was running around in a chaos of trying to find a missing shoe or sock, but Rin and Sesshoumaru had everything packed already.

"Are you going on the plane with Kagome?" he asked her he wanted her to ride with him but wouldn't try to persuade her to leave with him on the jet because he knew that he was lusting for her and didn't want her to think that all he wanted her for was sex. He loved the way she smiled, the way she talked, the way she always lost at video games. He wished that he had taken the incentive to ask her out the first time he felt the fluttering feeling in his heart, instead he pushed her away because he had never believed that love was a real and he didn't want to give that up. He was older now and knew that he was a stupid teenager but now here he stood years later just knowing that those feelings were intensified.

"I think I am...Sesshoumaru..." she said as Kagome looked at the two of them her eyes frantically at Rin. Rin glared at Kagome who had obviously by rushing her ruined what it was she was going to say to Sesshoumaru.

"Rin! Are you ready to go we have an appointment two hours after we get home. You need to get a facial and some extreme sleep, so we are going to have a spa team come on. The plane service has allowed you to use one of the private decks so you can be in tip top condition." Kagome said speaking really fast, she grabbed Rin's arm and Sesshoumaru watched slightly amused. Too bad there weren't many groupies around when you needed to get rid of certain things. Sesshoumaru walked to his car watching Rin's car that was leaving as well. She looked outside the window of her car looking at Sesshoumaru with a great smile. Sesshoumaru put the keys in the car and drove off in the same direction, they were at a stop light where he saw Rin making funny faces at him in through the back window. She had her tongue hanging out of her mouth with a finger making her eyes droop. Sesshoumaru quirked his head at her and gave her what it was she was seeking out of this, and he made a blowfish face at her then a quick smile. He had a reputation to keep up as the silent mysterious type.

Rin turned around in the chair Kagome looked at the nineteen year old in the seat beside her. Rin was so youthful, it made Kagome happy whenever she smiled if there were ever a day that Rin wasn't able to smile Kagome knew that she would hurt whoever made her that way. Kagome thought back to the day that Rin told her that Miroku hit her she was infuriated. How dare he lay a hand on her? Kagome wanted to march right up to him and punch him in the face. The only reason she didn't was because Rin told her not to and even though she didn't like she knew that Rin was probably going to forgive him. Rin's cell phone rang in an annoying manner she was still making odd faces at Sesshoumaru who was just watching from his car. She turned to answer the phone Kagome handed it to her.

**R- Hello Rin Johnson, speaking.**

**M- Rin...its me.**

**R- oh hey Miroku. **

**M- how's your cheek?**

**R – Its fine......I'm sorry. **

**M – No Rin I deserved that I shouldn't have believed that stupid tabloid. **

**R – I shouldn't have been so mean...**

**M – have dinner with me tomorrow night?**

**R – I have some appointments but I'll try to make it over.**

**M – Alright I'll be home then. Bye. **

**R – Bye. **

Rin hung up her phone Kagome looked at her with a slightly disappointed look. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru who glanced at Sesshoumaru he could tell from the look on her face that she had just talked to Miroku and she had forgiven him. Sesshoumaru however knew that what Miroku had done was unforgivable you never hit a woman, especially a woman that you claim to love. Sesshoumaru's knuckles went white on the wheel of his car as his own cell phone began to ring, it was Miroku's ring tone. He knew though that he had wronged his friend, he slept with his girlfriend as soon as he had gotten the chance. He could see Rin walking into the airport the brilliant blue flashes from the cameras alerted everyone that someone important was there Rin was being rushed through by her body guards and her sunglasses were protecting her eyes from the flashes some fans girls who had died their hair and dressed similar were there trying to get an autograph from her. Rin signed as many as she could before Kagome rescued her from the girls who had begun talking to Rin. Rin didn't mind them she just didn't have time to stay and talk.

Miroku sat at home on his sofa, Sesshoumaru had turned off his cellphone right after he called him. Miroku could only think of one reason that Sesshoumaru would do that. He must have seen or heard when he had allowed himself to lose control of his temper and slapped Rin. Miroku knew that Rin and Sesshoumaru had always been close he was always there to protect her when she was in trouble and she was the one who had seen his smile the most. That is why he was so paranoid of the two being together. Miroku saw the chemistry between those two and it scared him he didn't want to lose the woman in his life to a younger man who was his friend. This is how Sango must have felt when Miroku had started to show interest in Rin and almost seemed to grow bored of their relationship out of nowhere. Miroku walked over to a mini bar in the corner of his dining room and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a generous glass.

Rin sat on the plan Kagome beside the young model, they held hands Rin hated take offs and she always would it would never be something that she would grow used to, even though she did this all the time. Sesshoumaru readied himself for the never ending flashing lights that were waiting to greet him as he walked to his private jet luckily after that he wouldn't be seeing any flashing lights for a few hours. Rin on the other hand was more than likely to be asked for an autograph since there were no doubt fans on the same plane as her. Rin yawned lightly covering her mouth she caught the stewardess taking a picture with her camera phone and quickly threw up the peace sign and a flashed her pearly whites. The stewardess looked up and gave Rin an embarrassed smile. Rin smiled back at her and sat in her seat. As the plane reached a high enough altitude for passengers to move around Kagome ushered Rin to the masseuse that had set up her station in one of the empty rooms. Rin stripped down and laid on the lounging table where the masseuse had begun to work her magic. Rin could feel all her muscles relaxing almost instantly she soon fell asleep.

The morning they arrived in Tokyo Rin had been rushed to her appointments while she drank a hot cup of coffee. She was there early so she had enough time to call Miroku and tell him she got there safely and would be meeting him for dinner at his house. Rin heard the photographer call her name and she walked onto the set her eyes were done in a smoky blue eyeshadow palette, her lips were a deep purple and her skin looked like white glass, because of all the lights hitting her. She was in shock as she saw a silver haired man standing on the set which was a dark forest, he was wearing a suit of black iron silk and his hair fell around him in soft tendrils. Rin's eyes stuck to his amber ones in shock.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, he looked at her and shrugged his shoulders and let his hands fall to his sides.

'My manager thought that this would be a good way to get my fan girls going." he said to her he sounded a bit bored. Rin made an o shape with her mouth and smiled at him. Rin waited for the director's orders. Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's hands and pinned them over her head,he stared into her eyes with intensity. She looked up into his with a look of anger and shock the photographer clicking away loving every minute of this. Rin was modeling a ball gown fit for a vampire princess, which is why the scene was so dark. Sesshoumaru was modeling a suit and what an exciting prom night people would have pretending to be these two. Before they knew it the shoot was over.

Rin walked to her dressing room and shut the door behind her she could feel a dampness in her. Sesshoumaru's eyes still in her mind, he followed her into the dressing room. He opened the door and shut it quietly behind him before he pinned her arms gently above her head with one hand , their bodies were mere inches apart, his lips were so close to hers. She looked up at him desire clearly written in her eyes. She bit her lip begging his to touch hers and soon that was what she got his mouth covering her own. Every touch was setting her on fire and she found that her arms were free as both of his were pushing her dress up around her hips, as his hands touched the soft skin of her thighs. Rin was against the wall breathing heavily her body was crushed between his and the wall, he looked into her eyes and kissed her lips, he fixed his clothes, as Rin put on her clothes, jeans and a black tank top.

"Sesshoumaru, this is...wrong." Rin said as she thought of what had just happened.

"I know but he doesn't have to know." Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear before allowing his lips to leaving a burning kiss on her collar bone. Rin started after him speechless, '_No...I..can't...still...love him_' Rin thought touching the spot he had just kissed with her fingertips gingerly. Her heart was pounding heavily.

"Hey Rin what was Sesshoumaru doing in here?" Kagome walked in with a inquiring voice.

"He just wanted to know if I got bothered a lot on the plane...I guess just rubbing his private jet in my face" Rin lied easily, something she never thought she would be able to do.

"Oh, well I canceled the rest of the interviews so that you could talk to Miroku about what happened." Kagome said with a smile. Rin looked at her with a quirked brow. Rin walked over to the vanity and grabbed her phone. She was tired and she could already feel her muscles becoming sore from the short romp with Sesshoumaru.

**S-Hello?**

**R- I can't do it. **

**S- Whatever. **

**R- Ok...we won't do that again. **

**S- I just got into the character. **

**R- Why are you being such a jerk?**

**S- I'm not, you're acting like I want you to leave him, It was just a hook up meaningless sex. **

**R-Bye.**

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone angrily how could she go back to him so easily. Rin was probably the only girl that could piss him off so easily. He growled at the phone he had set down. Sesshoumaru remembered the feeling of her legs wrapped around his hips so easily, so fitting like a puzzle and then he shook the thought from his mind. '_I don't love her it was just sex._' he thought. He thought of how his words must have hurt her. But she hurt him first by taking back that man, who had the nerve to hit her. Maybe he was being immature maybe Rin wasn't the same girl he had remembered so fondly.

**Flashback. **

_Sesshoumaru stood infront of her she wasn't drunk and neither was he the party music was blaring downstairs with strong bass even upstairs he could feel the beat running through his body, they weren't dancing only looking at each other. Sesshoumaru had let his emotions take him over as he walked over to the bathroom where Naraku had passed out by the toilet his dark hair around him in a puddle. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru she loved parties she danced with the boys and girls downstairs. _

_"Rin Naraku, passed out up stairs." she heard someone say. Rin walked up stairs she was a bit tipsy but not drunk as she made her way to the bathroom. Naraku wasn't there. She began checking the rooms. She saw Sesshoumaru he was looking at her his eyes were kind of different she thought looking at him. _

_"Are you ok?" she asked him, he touched her chin lightly with his finger a blush spread like quick fire across her face, as his lips met hers gently and as soft as the wind. Rin looked at him he kissed her again this time with more passion, she felt like lava was flowing through her veins. Rin had just sent her pictures to a few modeling agencies and Sesshoumaru had just gotten signed to a major record label. He put his hand on her waist she leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck. He allowed his tongue to search her sweet mouth. Rin looked into his eyes before his lips crashed to hers and his hands were roaming her torso. Before they knew it he was asking that question that every boy should ask, _

_"Are you sure?" his voice slipped passed his lips, she looked up at him and nodded, an hour later she lay in his arms, he was whispering apologies in her ear for the pain he'd caused for a few minutes before it had turned into excruciating pleasure. Rin looked up at him, she stood up and started to get dressed laying there with him seemed a bit weird to her, besides she had a boyfriend that was probably wondering what happened to her. Sesshoumaru also stood up putting his clothes on, he could see the hickeys forming on her cream like skin. Rin looked at him he could see the extreme red blush. She walked to the bathroom and took a shower Sesshoumaru guarding the door. She came out wearing the clothes she had come in. Sesshoumaru had suggested a cold shower it would help to hide the hickeys. He took her home after a few more drinks had been consumed between the both of them, they had no idea what had just happened, well they did but she didn't understand why she had let it happen. _

_"I'm sorry." he said to her as he knocked on the door of the house where she lived. _

_"It's ok" came her slurred speech. Kagome answered the door and some sort of small chaos had ensued. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and the love bites that were on her sisters neck. The phone rang in the house and she didn't have time to lecture the too as she had to get Rin in the bed for a meeting with a modeling agency. _

**End Flashback. **

* * *

**A/N : Hey guys its me the crazy lazy authoress and I'm itchy. Meow. Anywho I'm watching Naruto and that show is insanely awesome. Ha I'm a little slow. Actually its been forever since I updated this so here you go. Be nice and reviewwwww. KK. **

**:] **

**thanks. **


	8. The Proposal?

**A/N: Writing has been slow I'm sorry about that. Hey guys let's hit twenty reviews this chapter. Anyways forgive me for the wait it is inexcusable. **

* * *

Rin stepped out of Kagome's luxury sedan and began walking up the stone walkway to Miroku's mansion door with a nervous breath as she recalled the sting of his hand making contact with her cheek she touched the spot gingerly and thought of the cruel words Sesshoumaru had said to her. '_It was a hook up, meaningless sex._' she thought as her hand rested on the door handle she pressed downward and opened the door as she walked in the smell of roses filled her sense of smell, soft and pleasant as she looked down at the marble floor her eyes following the trail of rose petals. She stepped forward her white Gucci pumps making _clicks _as she followed them into the dining room with a smile across her lips which were covered in a light coral tinted lip gloss she saw the beautiful table set for two with candle lit and two slices of mint cheesecake, her favorite. Rin didn't step forward as two arms slid around her waist pulling her close.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." Miroku's voice said to her and he planted a soft kiss in the nape of her neck, her hair was all pushed to one side in a French braid. '_It was just meaningless sex._' she repeated Sesshoumaru's words in her head and turned in Miroku's arms.

"I forgave you already." Rin told him wrapping her arms around his neck and joining their lips together. '_I'm so stupid. I'm so in love with Sesshoumaru. Why do I always run from him?_' Rin thought as Miroku's kisses moved down her neck tracing the dropping neckline of her halter dress. He stopped suddenly and Rin looked into his eyes confused at his stopping in what should had lead to him leading her to his bedroom.

"Let's have dessert first, Rin." he smiled at her and walked over to the table opening the seat for her to sit, she sat and he rushed to his seat as they began to eat the dessert that was before them. '_I know Rin. That you would fall for that Sesshoumaru very easily, how could you not, he's strong, handsome, and a real man whose worked for his fortune._' Miroku thought looking at Rin his eyes enjoying her smiling face. As they finished their cake he reached into his pocket feeling for a small velvet box that he had shoved in there nervously before she had entered the door. Miroku and Rin were walking up the stairs when he pinned her to the wall on the landing she looked up at him his gaze was serious, it was scared, and he looked at her nervously.

"I am sorry I hurt you Rin, but I promise I will never raise my hand at you ever again. Rin you've made me fall so hard and it made so scared that you'd leave me for him. I doubted you, Rin and I'm sorry. I'm so in love with you that I disgust myself. Rin I want to hold you forever! Will you marry me?" he asked her as he got down on one knee, Rin could feel her eyes stinging with tears as she looked at him. '_It was just meaningless sex. He'll never love me the way I love him._' Rin thought looking at the ring that Miroku was offering her, she got on her knees in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck with a passionate kiss that was filled with her frustration, pain, and even a little bit of happiness. Miroku held her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

In the morning Rin woke up cradled in Miroku's arms he had a smile on his face as his violet eyes studied her face. His caressed her face with his fingers and pecked her lightly on the lips. Rin looked at her finger and saw the beautiful rose cut diamond and the white gold ring shining in the morning light. Miroku and Rin sat up and they got ready for a breakfast date they would be having with a wedding planner they had called last night. Miroku wanted to get married before the Fashion tour and his new movie started so they could have some time together for their honeymoon. Besides what weddings between celebrities weren't rushed or done in haste. Rin stood before the woman wearing a pencil skirt and ivory blouse a pair of red stilettos, the woman looked at the young model in awe of the beauty. Rin looked at the woman jealous of her simple life. Miroku's eyes followed Rin's curves and the wedding planner noticed this with a light smile.

"Hello Ms. Johnson and Mr. Hoshi...I'm Sakura Watsureta. Please sit." Sakura said with a smile as the couple sat down in front of her. Rin smiled.

"Miroku, I think June would be nice and its two weeks." Rin said to her fiance.

"That does sound like a great idea" Sakura smiled as Miroku looked back and forth between the two women.

"Yes, how about on the first." Miroku suggested, Rin looked at Miroku and nodded. Rin wanted to forget about those words that Sesshoumaru had said to her as soon as possible, her smile faltered for a moment as they echoed in her head. '_It was just a hookup, meaningless sex._' Rin shook them away.

"Are you alright Ms. Johnson? Miroku and I were just talking about a location do you have any ideas?" Rin looked at Sakura who smiled pleasantly at her.

"I actually was wondering if we could get married at the place where my parent's were married, The Castle Montalto in Tuscany." Rin suggested Miroku beamed at her with a smile and nodded.

"That's perfect." he smiled and decided to leave all the preparations to Sakura, all you have to do is pick out a dress." Miroku smiled, Rin and him stood up and walked over to the host deciding to leave the meal on their tab, Sakura waved goodbye. Rin was on her way home in Miroku's car he smiled at her and gave her a long kiss before she left the car and walked to her door where inside Kagome was waiting for her. Rin stepped in and dropped herself on a leather couch. Kagome stood over her with a bottle of water and a jogging suit on.

"Hey Rin, I was going to go for a jog, do you wanna join me?" Kagome invited her sister who was once on her high school track team Rin smiled and nodded and she got dressed. Rin looked at her sister with a smile she loved her sisters deep dark chocolate eyes and the way when she smiled she lit up the room.

"Kagome, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Rin asked her sister who's motherly kind nature made her so much more beautiful than Rin thought she would ever be.

"No, Rin what's gotten into you?" she blushed asking her sister as they walked down to the treadmills.

"You are so beautiful that I'm jealous of your patience, and your kindness." Rin told her with a smile and stood on her treadmill.

"Well...thank you. Is everything okay?" Kagome asked her sister nervously. Rin could feel her smile cracking and her throat tightening painfully as her eyes stung with tears that were awaiting the final crack that would set them free.


	9. White Knight?

**A/N: One reveiw til that twenty. Anyways Enjoy I'm going to ask you guys a serious question in a few chapters. Please Don't forget to read and review because it keeps me smiling. **

**- the moosh**

* * *

Rin could feel her emotional build up starting to come crashing down and like an avalanche she was getting buried in it. Kagome looked at her sister whose tears were now falling freely she instantly wrapped her arms around Rin's sobbing body. Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome holding onto her as she cried heavily. Kagome looked at the crying girl. '_If that Miroku has hurt her again. I'll kill him myself._' Kagome thought recalling the small hint of a bruise that he'd left Rin with when he slapped her. The reason Rin forgave him Kagome had no idea, Rin was mumbling something that Kagome couldn't understand. '_She never told me, why Naraku and her broke up...I wonder what it is, I haven't seen her cry like this since the day that he stood at the door with a tear filled Rin by his side. What was causing this? Why does she keep allowing these men to hurt her? Rin you have to be strong, this is a hard life that you've chosen._' Kagome thought. Kagome rubbed Rin's back softly cooing gentle words at her along with the comforting phrases. Kagome held Rin at arms length now trying to get a good look at her so she could ask what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Kagome asked worriedly, Rin looked up at her through irritated eyes and her lips were wet with tears.

"I just...I don't know why....I always do this to myself....even when I know-" she choked on a sob "that I'll end up being hurt in the end....I don't know why I still love him so much...Kagome it hurts how much I love him, it hurts me. All he ever does is hurt me...and I love him." Rin cried fresh tears now falling freely down her cheeks.

"Who, Miroku?" Kagome asked confused looking at the crying girl.

"No...Sesshoumaru..." Rin told her in a whisper.

"You and him didn't, while we were in Paris." Kagome had a shocked expression on her face, Rin looked miserable.

"Kagome, we had sex, mind shattering fucking sex and I let him have me whenever he wanted...and do you know what he said to me....he said it was just a hook up, meaningless sex...I let him treat me like his whore." Rin cried shamefully to her sister.

"Is that why you forgave Miroku? Because he was right?" Kagome asked infuriated with Rin and with Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, and" Rin said picking up her hand and showing Kagome the engagement ring. "we are getting married on the first, if you don't come then I won't ever speak to you again." Rin told her sister.

"You are going to marry him?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"I am going to marry him, and forget about Sesshoumaru." Rin said

Kagome made Rin some tea and put her to bed she couldn't be stressed this way otherwise she could lose her career. Kagome rushed out to her black Audi and drove like a madwoman to the Taisho residence with a burning flame in her eyes. Kagome was set to interrogate and murder, hopefully the drive over would relax her at least a little bit. On her way there she stopped in a coffee shop where she saw him, the only crimson eyed man that had never actually meant to hurt her little sister only did what was best for the both of them. He was sitting there his crimson eyes flew to her as the bell rang. She waved at him and he willed her over with the movement of his fingers. Naraku was a beautiful man indeed and a co worker of Rin's. They had dated in high school and were the most beautiful couple to walk the halls. They broke up after graduation as both of their careers shot them into the world of the elite. His wildly waving raven locks and the excellent angular bone structure that he'd been graced with. Then there was the snow white skin that covered his body soft and his muscles were so very defined under it. He still looked at stunning as he ever had.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Rin stood infront of Naraku with a happy smile on her face as he held his hand out for her to grab. She reached out her delicate fingers and took hold of his hand their finger's laced and he led her to a small restaurant that was not to well known but still had the most amazing mint cheesecake. She was still in her school uniform and he still in his, his raven tendrils held tied behind the nape of his neck as he sat down in a booth. Rin sat beside him. Naraku ordered the cheesecake with a polite tone. He'd never looked the type to be polite. He just smiled at her with a certain charm that only he possessed. He wrapped his arm around her, she stiffened for a moment as he lent his head toward her and kissed her soft pink lips, she was only a freshman than and he was already a junior. _

_"Rin, let me be your white knight?" he asked her breaking their sweet kiss. Rin looked up at him. _

_"You are anything but a knight in shining armor, you are the charming villain who sweeps girls off their feet and then rips them in two." she said grabbing a loose piece of his hair and smelling it. _

_"Are you saying that because of my dark features?" he asked her. _

_"Well if I had to be truthful, but you can prove me wrong if you'd like." Rin said to him and he kissed her once again. The waitress was standing there for god knows how long before clearing her throat and setting the plates down with a humph and a angered expression. Naraku smiled and began to chuckle leading Rin to also laugh at the waitress. The mint cheesecake instantly became Rin's favorite desert and Naraku had succeeded in winning her affections. _

* * *

"Hi, Naraku." Kagome sat down infront of him with a hot coffee in her hands, his eyelashes were the kind that almost all girls were jealous of.

"Hello, Kagome. I was wondering how your sister is doing?" he asked her with a smile, Kagome put her head in her hands with a soft sigh.

"Everything has been so complicated for her, work is great but that Sango has been trying to pull strings so that she won't be able to find work, Sesshoumaru is constantly breaking her heart in two, and she plans to marry Miroku even though she doesn't love him because she wants to forget Sesshoumaru." Kagome let the weight lift off her shoulders.

"I'm so scared for her, she is lacking control in her life. I can't be the one to save her from this because this is something only she can get herself out of." Kagome told Naraku he sat there looking into his tea.

"Would you mind if I stepped in and played the knight in shining armor just this once?" Naraku said his rich velvet voice filling Kagome's ears.


	10. Bad Habits?

_A/N: I have found myself to be strangely inspired for this once again. I've been working on something completely original though. When it's ready I hope you guys will all do me a favor and take the time to check it out. Once again I apologize for my being a sloth and hope that you continue to read Ordinary Day. Also please don't forget that I'll be asking you a very important question in a few chapters. _

_3 Love_

_Always _

_The Moosh  
_

* * *

**Ordinary Day**

**Chapter 12: The White Knight. **

**

* * *

  
**

Kagome stood in Rin's bedroom doorway watching her with a concerned pair of chocolate eyes. She looked at Rin who was sleeping in her king size bed, she had been crying again. Kagome walked over to the sleeping girl and shook her awake. '_I hope I'm doing the right thing for you Rin._' Kagome thought as she shook her shoulder gently. Rin groaned and turned over before she was shaken again. When her light hazel eyes opened she saw Kagome who looked at her with a light smile on her face. Kagome saw a bottle of vodka next to the bed and it was empty. Kagome looked at it and felt anger start to boil in her veins. Her long fingers wrapped around the glass bottle and she looked at it closer striving for emotional control. '_I can't believe after everything that this caused , she would still turn to it._' Kagome thought.

"Rin what is this?" Kagome asked picking up the bottle angrily.

"It's nothing, Kagome." Rin said clutching her head.

"Rin…I can't believe you would do this!" Kagome yelled at her.

"Please stop yelling!" Rin said with a strong annoyance lacing her words. Kagome noticed her sister's state of undress and through a discarded night gown that she saw on the floor at her.

"Why don't you have any clothes on?" Kagome asked her, in a short moment she watched a familiar figure step out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

"That would be my fault." a deep velvet voice said.

"Naraku, what are you doing here?" she asked him watching the water drip from his hair and on to the hardwood floors. Naraku just looked at her with a light smile on his face.

"I came to talk to Rin, about her life." he walked to the a small bag that was at the end of Rin's bed. "I'm worried about her. I thought that a massage would help her wind down; that way she could calm down and think things through." he said.

"Do you think fucking her is really going to help her think clearly!" Kagome yelled.

"I was worried about Rin, when I came over she was as drunk as could be so I decided to throw her in the shower and put her to bed. I did not have sex with your sister." Naraku said firmly.

"Jesus Kagome! What! Is that what I am to you? A fucking slut!" Rin yelled as she threw on the night gown.

"It's not that Rin. I don't think that about you! It's just that guys are always taking advantage of you…and I worry." Kagome said trying to pull Rin into her arms.

"Get off of me!" Rin pushed her sister away. Rin could feel a lump of bile climbing up her throat and she gagged before running to the bathroom with Naraku behind her. Naraku held back her hair and rubbed his hand on her back as she threw up. Naraku pulled Rin into his arms after she finished regurgitating the liquor she had consumed the previous night. '_I missed your arms, Naraku, even though they don't feel like home_' Rin thought as she sobbed into his clean shoulder. Kagome walked in to see the sight of the once lovers holding each other. Naraku wasn't exactly known as an angel in the tabloids. He was a big regular at all the wild parties, he had been rumored to do drugs, and was known for being a play boy.

"Rin, you can't keep jumping from guy to guy like this. You need to think of your career!" Kagome warned her.

"NO! KAGOME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO BE A MODEL, IT WAS NEVER ME! YOU MADE ME DO THIS! I JUST WANTED TO WRITE, TO BE A WRITER WITH A NORMAL LIFE. ITS YOUR FAULT THAT I'M LIKE THIS! I DIDN'T WANT YOUR DREAM! I JUST WANTED TO BE NORMAL! YOU MADE ME BECOME A MODEL SO THAT YOU COULD LIVE YOUR DREAMS THROUGH ME!" Rin yelled at Kagome who stared at her in shock. Kagome had wanted to be a model for a long time. That all had to change when she saw Rin growing into the beautiful woman she was. Kagome knew that she wouldn't make it as a model and since she had already studied all the angles she knew that she could become a photographer and make Rin the star that she never would be.

"Rin, don't do this…" Kagome whispered.

"What are you afraid I'm gonna be like Mom? I'm going to become an alcoholic? Well Kagome I'm so sorry that you think that because I'm not!" Rin said.

"I think that you should go, Kagome." Naraku said, she looked into his crimson eyes and she saw that danger that she had forgotten that was there when he and Rin were still in high school. '_Please, be careful Rin._' Kagome thought as she turned and headed for the door. Rin looked at Naraku with confused eyes.

"Why did you lie?" she asked him in a demanding voice.

"Lie about what?" he asked innocently.

"Last night!" she yelled.

"What are you talking about? It never happened." Naraku said taking a step closer with each word until her lips were covered by his.

"And what about this?" she pulled away with a question.

"This isn't happening." he said wrapping his long fingers around the back of her neck seeking only to close the gap between their lips again. Rin didn't stop him, didn't protest, only allowed him to please her and himself. Rin looked in the mirror as she walked in her large shower, and thought to herself '_None of that ever happened_' with a devious smirk on her lips. Rin felt something rising in her and she could feel it burning strongly. Naraku was sitting at the table and he looked at her with a knowing eye, the Rin that he had created while they were dating was coming back. He stood and grabbed her wrists roughly pushing her against a nearby wall. Rin felt her head hit the wall with an audible thud but she looked up at him with those mischievous eyes and waited for his lips to slam down to hers like she knew they would. She bit her lips as if to dare him.

"I know your tricks, Lady Fox." he whispered in her ear before biting it softly and doing the same to her neck leaving a trail of love bites until he saw it in her eyes the surrender. Just as he released her wrists she pushed him up against the wall and captured his bottom lip between her teeth.

"Let's break his heart." she said after he switched their positions yet again.

"You sound so eager, I do hope you mean Sesshoumaru." he said as he fondled her chest.

"I was thinking both." Rin said pressing her hips against his.

"It's good to see you haven't completely become a goody two shoes." he said before tasting every part of her again.

* * *

**A sighting near the secluded suburb where Ms. Jonson soon to be Mrs. Hoshi's mansion. **

**Rin's sister storming out and a strange car that we haven't seen before was parked outside all night. **

**Dear, Rin, we aren't having an sparks of infidelity are we?I hope not, not with the wedding date so soon. **

**How was Paris by the way? Get anything juicy  
**

**_This has been a report from -The Tokyo Ledger_  
**


End file.
